The Anomaly
by calel
Summary: Harry in a AU where his family is alive but he died on Halloween night. I deleted a previous story with a similar name so sorry about that. Voldemort returned with the stone in his possession and now Harry needs to find his place in the world with dark and light forces at war with each other.
1. Travel

**Redone chapter 1. I didn't like the story I was creating so I thought this might be more fun.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

Harry James Potter

That is the name of a hero of the wizarding world. He spent his entire life suffering, fighting and crying only to finally win and find his loved ones dead. The book stated that he went on to live happily ever after with Ginny Weasley and all that jazz but that was a foolish lie because the truth is that no knew what happened to him.

3 years after the war, Harry Potter disappeared from the world never to be seen again.

In another place, another time, Harry woke up. Looking at his body, he realized he was 16 again in dark blue cargo pants, a full sleeve dark blue t-shirt and slippers. He reached into his pockets and realized it was empty.

"I am broke, in another dimension and have no knowledge. Thanks death, I appreciate the lack of help."

Harry cursed as he stood up. Death had offered him this chance after he spends years just wandering around, mastering magic, killing bad people and creatures. When he was offered this chance, he had to take it even if didn't turn out well. What did he care that Voldemort killed Harry on the 31st October and got himself vanquished only to return in Harry's would be first year with the stone.

Harry would finally get to see his parents living again as Voldemort had only stunned them. He would get to see Sirius and Remus without them having to have suffered.

Walking towards the nearest town, Harry started testing his body. His Occlumency shields were still up and strong.

"Lumos" he whispered and the tip of his finger glowed. Well wandless magic is as easy as ever.

After a few hours, he realized that his body was very fit. Almost no fat, with no glasses on and lean muscles, he had just de-aged a little. The village he was walking towards appeared and he was surprised to see it was magical.

There were many muggle-repelling charms but he just walked through. Disillusioning himself, Harry went for the first bar he saw and stealing a pinch of powder he flooed to the ministry.

Coming out in the atrium, Harry recognized the old fountain of Magical Brethren. Anger and hate rose in him as he saw the disgusting vial thing but he walked away from it. He recognized Runcorn with amusement but he proceeded to magical achieves that were accessible to the public. The window had an old man waiting so Harry taking his disillusion off approached him and said,

"Hello Sir"

The man looked up and smiled, "Ye lad, morning to ya" He looked well over 100

"Sir I was hoping to have access to the daily prophet news articles from the past 15 years or so"

The man just smiled, "Right lad, come in through that door and ill help ya" said the man while pointing to the door on the right.

Harry did as he said and was quickly sorting through newspapers. It took him 5 hours to go through all he needed to and was now sitting pondering over what he had read.

Harry James Potter died on 10th October 1980 but no body was found. Harry himself knew he was dead because death told him that his parents had been stunned so he did not have the protection. He also knew there were 6 horcruxes this time, as Harry never deflected the killing curse. Instead he blew up magically vanquishing the dark lord but not permanently.

His parents moved to a new home living with Sirius and Remus, Sirius married a healer friend named Christina. He didn't know much about Remus. Lily and James had their second child 15 years ago in the form of Evan Charles Potter and 4 years ago Rosemary Lillian Potter.

Dumbledore was still headmaster, mugwump and every other damn thing while the ministry was the same. Voldemort came back in his second year so the chamber of secrets never opened. He was building his armies and through Snape, Dumbledore knew and tried to tell people but no one listened. The night of the Quidditch world cup, Voldemort made an appearance and killed a few people but the Order was ready and fought him.

Since then many attacks had happened and Wizengamot was corrupt as always. The Weasley family was the same as he saw the newspaper article on their winning a draw. The Longbottom had survived and had a second son same age as Evan called Ryan Longbottom.

People had died, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, many muggles and some wizards he didn't know and no Tri-wizard tournament so that was a relief. Azkaban breakout happened as well leaving Voldemort with a powerful force.

Harry left pondering over his plans and the first thing he realized was that he needed money. He knew exactly what to do but for it to work, he needed a little luck on his side.

Harry apparated to Knockturn alley and went strait into Borgin and Burke. Borgin looked up and was going to complain over a 16 year old in his shop before harry petrified him. Taking the man's wand, Harry uttered,

"Imperio" watching his curse work Harry gave instructions

"Call Lucius here informing his that you have something for him immediately."

Harry knew Malfoy family secrets as Draco had told him when Harry used Veritaserum on him. He knew about how Lucius hid money like his father in a separate vault that would be used if the family were on the run. It happened that generations of Malfoy hid money there and only the head of house knew. Currently only Lucius knew and Harry would take advantage. He also knew that Borgin worked with Voldemort and Lucius thus there was some form of trust.

Harry was brought out of his musing when Lucius Malfoy appeared 15 minutes later and before he could observe his surrounding, Harry stunned the fool.

The next part was tricky but Harry being a master of the mind arts beyond Dumbledore and Voldemort had learned a new skill. He surrounded Lucius's mind with legilimency probes and created pressure. He then pushed his fear for his finances up and made Lucius believe that his money would only be safe with Borgin thus making the man forget all about being stunned or Gringotts security.

Harry followed Lucius as the man went into Gringotts. Waiting an hour was frustrating but he had Borgin stunned and bound. When Lucius came out, he looked annoyed and Harry saw that it was because along with closing his secret vault, he had tried to close the Malfoy vault, which could not happen in a day with protocols in place. Lucius left 10 million galleons in the vault and withdrew the rest while making only Narcissa and Draco access it due to his new found paranoia.

Gringotts must have tested him for potions and curses but a legilimency-induced stress was a whole other problem. Only the strong of mind could fight this regardless of Occlumency and clearly Lucius was not.

Harry stunned Lucius, took the money, and altered both their memories thinking that the money was hidden below the store in secret and then both parted ways. Harry walked strait to Gringotts.

* * *

**Reviews please**


	2. Recollection

**I found this chapter dull to write, tell me what you feel**

**I dont own HJP or the other characters because if i did, Ron and Hermy would not be so valuable**

* * *

Goblins are misunderstood creatures. Contrary to what wizards believe, they are not tricky, they just have simple rules that they take very seriously. Do not steal from them in any way, do not steal from their clients, do not house dark artifacts in their premises and do not expect favors.

They like everyone else like to be treated with respect, they are bloodthirsty but are not evil murderers and they are greedy but have laws that limit their greed. If one understands these things, he/she can greatly benefit from the money making race.

Harry understood these things and as such, made an endeavor to have a strong and fruitful relationship with them however he made sure they similarly understood the consequences of messing with him.

Harry stood in the office of Ragnok, the leader of the Gringotts bank and an elder on the council of goblins. He had told the teller he needed to speak to him but was rudely told it wasn't possible. Harry gripped the bastard and told him quietly that Gringotts laws were being broken and so he was escorted into the office.

"Who are you?" Ragnok asked

"My name for now is confidential but seeing as your race thrives on privileged information sir, my name is Harry James Potter" he spoke softly.

Harry held no fear despite being surrounded by goblin warriors, which impressed Ragnok and made him wary.

"Impossible, you were pronounced dead on Halloween. How can you just appear?"

Harry smiled, "My circumstances are unusual and I shall keep it to myself. Shall we continue?"

Ragnok understood that this boy, no man was not to be trifled with. He gave barest information, showed no fear, held himself gracefully and spoke with respect. He was unusual and Ragnok likes unusual.

"Indeed Mr. Potter, if you confirm your identity we can go on." He pushed a piece of paper forward and before he could tell the boy what to do, Harry bit his thumb, let the blood flow onto the parchment and wandlessly healed himself.

Surprise turned to shock but a short moment later; he saw that he was indeed the Potter heir.

"How may I assist you today?"

"I have a number of things that are needed to be done but I shall start with your problem. You have a client who has used your bank to hide a dark artifact that needs to be destroyed. According to your laws such an act is in violation of the of Gringotts."

Growling Ragnok conceded the point. They could not always keep check on what was inside the vaults and now they were being reprimanded. "Who placed this object and where?"

"It is in the vault of Bellatrix Lestrange currently and I would like to take it off your hands."

Ragnok didn't look surprised to see the foolish death eater involved in this.

"By our laws you may get most of the content of the vault but we deal with the object"

"Yes, but I have no interest in the vault or its contents, they are yours if I can take the object."

Ragnok looked surprised at this and pondered a moment. They stayed out of the last war and now with the Dark Lord terrorizing again, they were staying out again. He did not like the man, he damaged the economy and from the looks of it things were only getting worse. In front of him stood a wizard who had banished the dark wizard for a decade and now was back at an opportune time. It would seem the young mysterious Potter was entering the war from the shadows.

"Alright, we shall take the contents and you can have the object. Anything else?"

"I have not been provided with any financial aid or any other help in 15 years, according to British law, my guardians have failed to do their duties and with me being declared dead, so have the ministry. I want forced emancipation."

It was a loophole Harry discovered late and could have used it on Dumbledore to free himself but now it was going to be handy. He loved his parents and wanted to see them but he couldn't risk them or the old fool meddling with his mission.

Ragnok nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Harry placed a massive standard untraceable chest in front of the goblin and said clearly, "This contains a large fortune. I want to know its valuation?"

Ragnok shocked he had this, used his magic to see if there was something wrong and found it was perfectly fine. It was not stolen or used magic upon; it was like a Gringotts customer handed it over by will. Checking the value, Ragnok was shocked again, " It has 93,000,000 galleon." The goblins around were shocked. No one had this much money in Britain, except maybe the Malfoys.

"Good, split it into 3 different cases; 45 million in two of them and 3 million in one of them. Then deposit one of the 45 million cases in a vault here that only opens with my blood and magic instead of a key or wand and convert the 3 million into muggle money. I would like 15 million of my money in the account to be invested by a goblin of you choice."

Ragnok was surprised but understood. This man was smart. He planned to have some money in the muggle world and keep a huge chunk of wizarding money somewhere else. "Fair enough sir, please give me a moment."

What felt like an hour later, Ragnok came back into the office where they were both alone " Here is your 45 million in one case and 3 converted to muggle money" He placed the 2 cases in the table.

"The muggle money is 21 million and if you would like, I could place it in a bank of your choice. Here is your emancipation papers, just sign here and here is your identity for both the wizarding world and muggle world."

Harry nodded, signed the papers and picked up his identity. It just changed the status from deceased to alive and gave him his emancipated paper. He also had a passport; "I'll take Barclays if you are ok with it." Ragnok snapped his fingers a goblin took the muggle money.

"I am going to manage your investments" Harry raised and eyebrow but stayed quiet, "I find your movements interesting and shall help you make profit. I shall however take 10 percent of the profits." Harry nodded. The man would be good if not, he wouldn't have this position.

"I would like it if you could get me a date for with the ICW to take the OWL's in these subjects" Harry placed a piece of paper with his choice of subjects on it "and I would like to enroll in Hogwarts. Can you handle this?"

"I shall, I am your account manager and will help you with your legal work as well. I will be hiring a wizarding lawyer for you when the time comes though." After relaxing for a few minutes, the goblin came in and handed Harry a packet of papers and credit cards.

"1 of those cards will help you access your Gringotts vault, the other is for Barclays. The packet has Cheques and other details."

Harry nodded and was surprised when Ragnok placed the cup off Hufflepuff before him. "I know what this is but I shall not question you"

Harry took the cup and placed it in his pocket.

* * *

Harry had just finished his shopping in the muggle world and was now finishing his shopping in the wizarding world. He had got the robes for school but instead of normal ones, insisted on acromantula silk, bought advanced potion equipment, along with his books, bought a number of dark books from Borgin and burke and bought many other necessities.

While he had bought high quality robes for school and a few high quality designer dress robes from another store in knockturn Harry wore muggle clothes. He had bought jeans, t-shirts, shirts, trousers, cargo paints, high quality suits, and shades etc. because he found them more comfortable and mobile.

Stepping into the pet store, Harry spotted her. He called out loudly, "Hello Hedwig"

The white snowy owl looked at him with narrowed eyes and then flew at him. He held out his arm and she rested upon it. Stroking her and watching her hoot at him with affection, he walked to the cashier.

"She never lets anyone near her other than me to feed her. Many have wanted her but no one could have her. I am shocked she took a liking to you."

Harry smiled softly, "I know, it's my fault. She has been waiting for me."

The man looked confused but took the money offered as he watched Harry walk out.

Harry had stored everything in his secure magical trunk except Hedwig who was on his shoulder still rubbing again him. He walked into Ollivanders. The creepy man was stocking his shelf so could not pull the routine.

" Hello, Ollivander" surprising the poor man.

"Hello, I didn't see you come in." the man was now observing him keenly. Harry knew he would use mage sight and knows that he was powerful but he didn't care anymore. Most of his weaknesses were covered and a few secrets here and there would keep the war within his grasp.

"I know, I need a wand and am pressed for time. Can we proceed?" he said softly

"Yes. You look like the Potters but I have no knowledge of you. Intriguing." Ollivander said mysteriously.

He turned around to start picking wands, "Sir, I know which one is mine already. Please do not waste time and just give it to me." Ollivander turned around with wide eyes.

"That is very interesting young man, which do you seek."

"11 inches, holly, phoenix feather core from Fawkes. Brother of Voldemort's which is encased in yew."

His answers shocked the man as his eyebrows disappeared but he quietly brought out the wand and the sparks shot in the air. Interestingly the sparks this time were black and white. Before Ollivander could say anything, Harry picked up a wand holster; tossed Ollivander a few galleons, which he was sure, were more than needed and started walking out.

" Harry James Potter is my name Garrick. Thanks for the wand." With that Harry walked out and disapparated from the alley leaving Ollivander stunned as he tried to make sense of what just happened in his shop.

* * *

**I am excited for the next one so i shouldn't take too long. REVIEW**


	3. Lost in Thought

**Its been a while since the last chapter but I have been trying to fix the plot a bit. I changed the pairing so sorry if anyone wanted Greengrass. I shall do that in another story. **

**I think you'll like this but i hope my delay does not put it off.**

**CHAPTER EDITED: IF YOU WISH TO KNOW THE CHANGES, SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM NOTES**

* * *

_Leaky Caldron_

Harry twisted and turned in his bed struggling to fall asleep.

It had been a little over a week and Harry was tired. He spent his days studying, looking for apartments, practicing his magic to make sure he could cast all his spells silently and wandlessly. It was in the course of testing his powers that he came to a conclusion.

He still had all his magical power, which meant he was stronger than Voldemort in terms of power level and would get stronger till he was 20 again. The complication was his skill-lacked finesse. He could overpower many wizards including Dumbledore but it meant little with lack of speed, stamina, flexibility, skill to use transfiguration and charms.

There were gaping holes and those holes would need to be filled. He decided to leave that for Hogwarts, it was a task that would take months to continue his body conditioning and magic.

Ragnok had got him his OWL's in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, History, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creature. They were split over the next 4 days and he was as prepared as he was ever going to be.

Sighing in frustration, Harry thought how Dumbledore and the Ministry would find out about his survival, emancipation, OWLS and enrollment into Hogwarts on the day when his scores arrive. Ragnok was working hard on keeping things concealed.

Harry smiled as he thought about his plans, they were uncertain but they were flexible. He was sure he could win this war without much effort. The challenge was winning it without losing people because that gave him far too little time and what came after the war was equally essential. He turned again and slowly but surely dozed off.

* * *

_Hogwarts Headmaster Office_

Albus Dumbledore sat in his cozy office disturbed. The man had seen so much in the world that things at this point were usually deduced easily. There was a thing or two to be said about experience and with his immense ability; he had earned the right to be looked at as a leader for the British wizarding world even without being minister.

The war was not going well though, Voldemort had been quiet but he knew he was training his followers, resting them and building an even larger force to help him win quickly this time. It was worrying for him to think that Tom had recruited from Eastern Europe.

His own side had their own fractures, with the Weasleys, Diggorys and Longbottoms all loyal to him along with most of the Order he was content for now however the Potter and Blacks had been less trusting of him since Harry Potters death. They still trusted him and listened but questioned him more and kept a more professional relation with him. They felt he should have known about Peter and they also saw how quickly he moved on after young Harry's death.

Then there was the matter of young Ms. Samantha Black. She was a beautiful girl pursued by many men in Hogwarts. 16 years old now and she had yet to date anyone. Dumbledore had encouraged and welcomed both Longbottom boys, Evan Potter, Cedric Diggory and even Ronald Weasley asking her out but the girl was distant. She had few friends, as she did not trust the boys seeing as they either wanted her for her looks or her family money.

Even Ms. Granger despite being in the same dorm as her was kept at a distance since she showed signs of jealousy towards Ms. Black being the highest scorer in England. She was powerful magically and Albus Dumbledore had no doubt she would be a formidable witch in most magical areas including dueling thanks to her higher than usual magical power.

He was trying to suggest a contract marriage of the girl when she reached 17 to Sirius and Christina so that she remained on the side of light along with the Black fortune. It was going to be tough but he might succeed if he scared them of the consequences of thing going wrong.

Evan Potter was an arrogant child along with young Mr. Weasley and the two Longbottoms and none possessed the magical power of Ms. Black nor the skill that had been trained by Lily and Sirius. Diggory had been a friend to Samantha but she pushed him away when he first asked her out. Dumbledore wondered if this was because she had a soul mate out there that caused her to be so distant from people trying to pursue her. She was a master occlumens as well, which made things even more of challenge.

Today was another problem day for Albus; Ollivander had sold the brother wand of Voldemort to someone and had refused to tell him who it was. Ollivander said that he would know soon so Albus was now waiting but as of yet no answers. Now Albus just waited wondering when or how this long war with Tom would end.

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

Harry walked out of Gringotts tiered after the first day of exams. The theory was so boring but he aced it. In his charms practical, Harry overdid it to completely show the examiner that he was a master at it. 3 more days of exam and then he could let the world know he was here. Harry had to go looking at apartments and then get some revision in for tomorrow's exam.

While Harry had mastered the basics of many types of magic, he was yet to be a master in most. In any case, he still needed to remember the theory thus the revision sessions.

Perhaps once he was done with that he could go jogging or get a workout in. Walking towards his room in the leaky cauldron, Harry couldn't help but wonder what surprises this world would throw him and whether one of them would make him happy.

* * *

_Marauder Mansion _

Lily Potter sat quietly thinking about things. The war was taking a toll on most families and hers was no better. Evan had grown arrogant and cared for very little beside himself. With Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ryan Longbottom they pranked people all the time to the point where it felt like bullying. James and Sirius also decided to discipline him because it became so bad but he looked at his parents with distain. Alice and Frank didn't bother much with their work as aurors keeping them busy and Molly Weasley just screamed all the time it made no difference.

In the house she and Christina ran things plus they were healers. Lily herself was skilled in duals and capable in runes, which made her an asset to the order. They had distanced themselves from Dumbledore and his organization to keep their family safe since Harry died. It was a tough time for them but ever since, Sirius Remus, James, Lily and later Christina lived in this mansion with powerful wards. The only emergency way to gain access was the use of Potter Blood or to be keyed in and other than the five of them and the children it was impossible to penetrate unless breaking the ward of weaving through them.

Lily and James had grown colder to Evan and while they loved him, they found themselves being increasingly angry at his actions. He was cruel to Rose and kept harassing Sam with his demands for dates so often that the poor girl warded her room. Sam was very close to Christina and Lily and while she was close with the 3 marauders, they knew all her secrets. She was beautiful and could match a Veela but she was insecure about the people that bothered her. Lily taught her dueling as well as the mind arts in her third year while Christina taught her healing. She would more than likely surpass her and be a match for any death eater if the time ever came for it.

Samantha had never been on a date or even kissed a boy because while she was talented and sharp, she realized quick that most people had an agenda against her either through reading their actions or using legilimency a few times. Lily loved her like a daughter and was another reason why she made sure her family interacted with Dumbledore and his allies only on a professional level. She knew he wanted the Black family fortune to go to the Weasleys, as it would help them greatly. He would settle for another light sided family but Lily and Christina swore that if she would marry anyone she wanted for love not finance. Sirius and James were hardened and they focused on the war so they could protect the family. Sam was also close to Rose since she lived with them at the mansion during the vacation and weekends while spending the school year at Hogwarts.

Harry's death had changed the four of them completely. She had bonds with Sam and Rose even some with Evan but Harry was an encompassing inferno when he was alive. Keeping them warm, happy and light hearted with his giggles, hugs and small actions. His death had made them warriors and now they were careful.

It was why they had taken jobs at Hogwarts with her sharing potions with Severus, Sirius and Remus took defense, James shared Transfiguration with McGonagall and Christina helped poppy in the hospital wing. Dumbledore agreed, as his staff too was busy with war efforts so it was a relief especially since student's education did not suffer.

She missed Harry everyday and just thought about him in her free time wondering if there was a God out there punishing her by taking away her reason to live.

* * *

**Well that was exciting. I slowed the story as I had intended. I think the Hogwarts chapter is still a few away but all in all, its going along well.**

**I have had a few complaints but i shall be honest.**

**Yes this is a generic story where he goes AU so if you dont like generic thats fine. I dont have a mind for political games and there is little evidence of it in the orignal HP books with fools like Malfoy and fudge so i dont see why i need to create something that intricate.**

**I agree, i have to add challenges but I would rather you all know Harry's mastery's in a few magical areas before i expose his flaws. He will need help as he slowly learns the Voldemort of this world is far better organized however his life in the world is more than just about Voldemort who was pathetic enough to be killed by a 18 year old useless wizard. If Harry did it then without info, how can a skilled Harry with information and surprise on his side struggle too much.**

**On the note of Dumbledore: The man has always manipulated Snape by guilt, Harry through his need to protect and help people and the rest of the Wizarding world through their faith in him.** **He will not be evil just cautious however he has gone through another war and has no end in sight.**

**The focus of this story is his family, relationship, friends and other enemies. I promise to make this story interesting but there will be a few dull moments so on that note, review away. And again if you dont like the generic AU story, dont read. **

**I will create something orignal at some point but for now this is what i got.**

**CHAPTER EDITED: I have reduced Samantha Black's magical potential. She is still skilled and smart but she does not have an insane magical level like Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry. It would unbalance the story plus it makes them special considering their magical level Dumbledore, Voldemort and Harry are one in a generation kind of wizards.**

**She is still powerful, taught dueling by Lily who has trained hard plus she is a master occlumency and can use legilemens to an extent.**


	4. Piecing the Puzzle

**I hope you read the previous chapter edit. **

**This is a little more fun so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and i havent been saying it lately so ill say it now, I DO NOT OWN HP or any character except the OC's**

**If i did, Ron would be a tool, Ginny would be a one night fling and Fluer would not marry off and become a house wife.**

* * *

_Café, London_

Harry sat sipping his coffee, swinging his right leg in a cheery mood.

He had finished his OWLS a week ago and spent his time on physical conditioning alongside house hunting. It had been a fruitful few days thanks to his goblin associates and his non-magical realtors. He was resentful of the fact that his stamina and speed were completely shot but was grateful that his muscles were lean yet ripped.

A tall man approached Harrys table, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared at the 6 feet something inch imposing figure, "Yes, I am. Mr. Lemon I presume" Harry stated as he got to his feet.

"Yes, it is good to meet you after talking with the goblins for so long" Harry smiled in understanding.

Harry hated goblins and had plans for them in the long run but for now he used them for their benefits. They had a network throughout the wizarding world and as they controlled the finances by being what Harry believed loan sharks, they had people owing them a lot. Keeping a fortune in their bank made them giddy and they gave large interest rates to keep the money there but Harry knew better.

As everyone thought they were gaining money, which they were, the goblins controlled a lot of financial power and their threat of a rebellion could set the British Wizarding world on fire. It was a clever game, one that hurt innocent people and it disgusted Harry but for now he played their game, choosing the lesser of two evils he supposed.

"Understandable Mr. Lemon. Please sit we have much to discuss and very little time." Harry sat and so did Lemon.

"I must ask, you bear a resemblance to the now retired Auror captain James Potter." Lemon asked curiously.

Harry smiled; the man was a muggleborns and a smart one. He did not represent death eaters or dark elements but was very reputed in the legal game. Ravenclaw years ago, sharp, had his private practice which had clients such as Flitwick and Alistair Moody. He was very good but expensive and while he didn't have pureblood clients, as he was a muggleborns, he had helped Arthur Weasley when he tried to get some bills passed in his timeline.

Harry had met the man in his timeline only once and now that he needed an able and loyal attorney, this man was it. He was even subjected to Mad-eye's test and passed which made Harry trust him with the knowledge he was going to share with him.

"Mr. Lemon since we both signed the confidentiality agreement the goblins made for us, I am willing to trust you with the truth. My name is Harry James Potter, presumed dead son of Lily and James."

Lemon had wide eyes but then he recovered. "Well, this is hard to believe, do you have any proof?"

Harry slid his goblin blood test papers and Lemon read them and did some magical verification spells.

"Well this is authentic. I am a master at detecting forgery by both muggle and magical means," said Lemon as he looked at Harry, "I have a few questions"

"Ask away but bear in mind I cannot answer everything for security and privacy purposes."

"How are you alive?"

"I performed accidental magic on the night Voldemort attacked my home and after injuring myself and him, I somehow was transported to people I was deemed safe with by my own magic. They kept me but soon realized who I was and instead of taking me back to my parents, they took me in for a few years so I would not be a target of numerous death eaters and pureblood attacks. With many escaping, they kept me away till I was ready to know the truth. When I learnt truth, I refused to return till I was able to protect myself" I stopped and waited for the man to motion for me to continue as I sipped my coffee.

"Voldemort's return delayed me but I had to do work from the shadows and now I feel ready to return to my birth home"

Lemon was shocked that the young man had planned so much. He found it even more shocking that he wanted to come back when it was a well-known fact that Voldemort was at full power with an army at his command.

"You do realize that you will be targeted?"

"I do know that and am prepared. My family might die if I continue to leave them defenseless thus my return."

Lemon again was shocked; he would hardly call James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Christina Black and Remus Lupin defenseless but kept it to himself.

"How may I be of service to you sir?"

"I need an attorney to handle my legal side of things as well as advice me on several political moves I might make in the future. I know that you have studied Wizengamot law beyond most others and would be a valuable asset to anyone that make waves in this world." Harry finished with a smile

Lemon smiled too as he realized that the young man had done research. Many rich and pureblood families went for the known and reputed lawyers however Daniel Lemon was a smart man. He won the small cases frequently against the big lawyers and stayed away from the big cases. It kept him safe and allowed him to make the changes he wanted such as improving the world for muggleborns.

"If you have researched me then you must know I do very little to make myself well known."

" I do Mr. Lemon however I am willing to provide the security. You are single, have no family thus I just need to provide for your security. Should you accept to help me and represent me legally, I have given the goblins the order to ward your home and office with the best wards they have and provide you with an emergency port key to a secure location they keep."

Lemon nodded. He knew this boy was going to enter the war and he knew the fact that the Potter and Black family were powerful magically, financially and politically despite James retiring and going to Hogwarts. They had contacts throughout the ministry and on the light side, Dumbledore himself was an ally and if his suspicion was right, Harry Potter was going to try and end this war. He would need help from him, fighting Wizengamot thought legal and illegal means was something Lemon excelled in.

"I shall represent you if you provide the security requirements."

Harry smiled and placed 3 folders and a manuscript in front of him.

"The first folder has my emancipation on it. My parents have not provided for me in 15 years thus I can no longer trust them as my guardian. The law provides this and I need you to make sure any appeal by them or Dumbledore is squashed. I know they thought I was dead but I need to be free to do the things I want to do including keeping my money away from Dumbledore."

Lemon was surprised by this approach but understood. The boy was on his own and wanted no one to have power on him regardless of his or her intentions, the fact that he didn't blindly trust Dumbledore like the light did made him smile a bit. The man had 3 jobs and didn't do any correctly, for all his talk of equal rights for muggleborns; he did not fight for them in Wizengamot.

"The second folder had a list of death eaters and their crimes that I know. I got this from some private research and want you to quietly see how much proof you can dig up. Do not compromise yourself."

Lemon was shocked when he looked at some. They were well known sure but to have a list of their crimes including the one that escaped was impressive. He nodded again.

Harry had got these crimes from using veritaserum on many death eaters while they were in Azkaban. He needed to be sure of each of them before he tried to have them executed as well as make sure no one escaped their punishment. The Dark Mark had to be taken willingly as it gave serious power to Voldemort over his supporters, Draco took it as an honor but in his training with Bellatrix he learnt what serving Voldemort was like and had second thoughts.

"The third folder is empty. I need you to create a list of laws that you think should change and create a case for them while also creating new ones. This is a long term project so work on the first two and spend any free time you might like on this one."

Harry smiled and Lemon nodded. It was something Lemon was doing quietly anyways by winning cases for werewolves who were wrongly charged, he was creating precedent for pro-werewolf laws. Lemon thought very few people would notice and was in fear that Voldemort would come for him.

"The Manuscript is my insurance against Dumbledore. I will use it if he pushes me too far however it is also much more. Read it and make sure that you can defend me should I get sued for slander."

Harry grinned this time as Lemon looked at the first page, which held the topic. He was shocked but Harry placed his palm on the manuscript.

"Read it later Mr. Lemon. I need to attend to some other business so this is goodbye. I shall contact you soon so that we can file my papers at the ministry. Until then keep this close to you chest."

Lemon nodded, "I shall assume when you want me to file your papers, you want to me do it with discretion?"

"Yes, people will know my return however I do want them to know until I am at Hogwarts."

Nodding to the man, Harry walked away apparating to the realtor's office so he could finally get a place and place it under fidelius with himself as secret keeper.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one. some exciting work for the man. I never understood how Harry thought he would get away with all the stuff after Dumbles died. I mean the ministry was at his throat for just saying riddle was back. Thus he gets a lawyer since he aint stupid.**

**He has to have a underdog lawyer doesnt he :) give me ideas if you have any and please review guys. I wonder if i should make Harry have sex soon?**


End file.
